In My Wildest Dreams
by iaera
Summary: One redhead. One arrogant Legend Killer. One closet. [ONE SHOT]


Title: In my wildest dreams.  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.  
Rating: Hmmm, T?  
Summary: One redhead. One ass of a Legend Killer. One closet. ONE SHOT  
Notes: Haa, I have no idea what this is. I don't know where it came from, but here it is. It's a silly little fic, which should never have made it here. Yet it did. I might regret it later. Oh well.

* * *

This was not happening. She knew that. It couldn't be happening. It was absolutely senseless. Utterly crazy.

But it was happening.

She was trapped in a closet.

Yes. A closet.

She sat on the cold, hard floor of the small closet, leaning against a pile of boxes. She had her knees drawn to her chest, arms resting on them loosely. Her head was slightly bowed, her long red hair falling on waves over her shoulders.

Someone might have said she was sulking.

"How long are you going to mope down there?"

Lita's head snapped up to the voice coming from above her. Seeing him made her want to growl.

Randy Orton was leaning against a row of shelves, casually, his hands in his pockets. An embodiment of all arrogance in the world, that man was.

"I am not moping", she stated angrily, glaring at the young man.

"Really now?" There was a hint of a smile on his lips and his voice sounded amused. Amused! "Then what is it that you're doing?"

"I'm sitting", she said, lowering her head again. "And waiting."

He raised an eyebrow. "For what?"

Now she did growl. "Take a wild guess, genius."

"Now, now. There's no need to be so hostile." He actually sounded disapproving. It made her want to hit him.

Maybe she should.

"I'm not being hostile", she said firmly. "I just can't believe this. I can't fucking believe this."

"I kind of figured that."

Her head jerked up to face the Legend Killer, who seemed to be at ease despite the fact that they were locked in a closet and no key was in sight. And nobody was around on the other side of the door either.

The arena was probably empty by now.

"We're locked in a closet!" The calm, overly confident air around him infuriated her.

He glanced at her, quirking a smile. An arrogant smile. "I'm aware of that."

"This isn't funny." Her voice was like stone.

"I never said it was."

"You might as well have", she accused. "You've been all happy face this whole time."

He raised an eyebrow once more. "And that's been illegal since when?"

He was still smiling.

She glared at him and if looks could kill, he would already be in a body bag. Too bad they didn't.

"What is wrong with you!" She almost shouted. "We are locked in a fucking CLOSET and all you do is stand there and annoy me!"

"Hey, I haven't done a thing so don't go accusing me." A sudden smile – or not so sudden – spread across his face. "But since you mentioned it…we _could_ do something."

There was no mistaking what he meant.

She jumped up and marched over to him. It didn't look as ominous as she had intended since there were only three steps to him. She pointed her finger towards him, poking him violently on the chest.

"Don't you – "

"Why, aren't you eager", he cut her off, looking her up and down with an appreciative smile on his face. "But then again…I've always known you had a thing for me."

Lita's eyes widened with fury, her finger leaving his chest as if burned. She continued her sentence, ignoring his comment for now. " – dare even suggest – "

"You know you don't fool me", he continued casually as if he was talking about the weather. "Why don't you just admit it. You want me." He seemed to genuinely believe that. He lifted his hand up, reaching for her hair, but she stepped back, murder in her eyes.

"Oh come on, Lita" he drawled, stepping forward, while Lita took another step back too. "What's the use to pretend?"

"Pretend?" She repeated incredulously.

Randy stepped forward again, this time backing her up against the piled boxes on the opposite side of the small closet. "There's no one to see, baby. Just give in like you know you want to." He pressed himself against her, leaning towards her ear, whispering. "I won't tell anyone."

Lita grimaced and pushed him away from her with a force. "Don't ever touch me again or I'll – "

"You'll what?" Randy asked, clearly enjoying himself. "Glare me to death?"

"I would if it worked." She said harshly, but the Legend Killer only chuckled, stepping close to her again.

He lifted her chin with his finger, grabbing it roughly when she tried to move her face farther away from him. "You know, most women would jump at the possibility to get this close to me."

"Well I'm not like most women", Lita said stiffly.

"No", Randy said quietly. "You certainly aren't."

And then he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Lita's eyes shot wide open; there was a loud thud as she dropped to the floor of her hotel room.

Oh god!

She did not just have that dream, oh no she didn't.

She stumbled up from the floor, adjusted her hair nervously before darting towards the bathroom.

Once in, she threw cold water on her face, trying with all her might to forget the dream she actually had very much had just now.


End file.
